


戒猫指南

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	戒猫指南

戒猫指南  
*普通的宠物情人文学

人类最应该向猫看齐。因为再没有比猫更冷淡、更无情、更任性，并且绝不任由人类摆弄的动物了！它恐怕也是最不容易被催眠成功的动物吧。因此，我也想要摹仿猫，尽量让自己变得冷淡、薄情、麻木不仁、自主独立……而且，只在想吃鱼的时候，才愿意发出撒娇的喵喵声。——三岛由纪夫

/  
他是个爱猫的人，叶公好龙式的爱猫，fo了一大堆晒猫的社交账号，平时也支持流浪猫救助，在路上看到猫咪会蹲下来，用和身上西装很不符的撒娇音笨拙地学喵喵喵。

是说喜欢小动物更有助于恋爱吧，大家总是希望自己的另一半有爱心，善良，能照顾其他的生命，且温柔，爱猫似乎是一项被构建成盈利手段的概括，他倒没有这种目的性，只是喜欢，视觉上的，叶公好龙式的。

如果自己有一只猫会怎么样呢？

独居的公寓不允许养宠物，他也不想被管理员骂，工作不是太忙，单身，独居，做得一手好菜，如果再有一只猫就完美，他也能成为自己follow的几十个账号中的一个，给猫咪取个名字，经营一番之后变成个小有名气的tag，用相机给拍照，过几个季节后印成相册陈列。

但是独居的公寓不允许养猫，他竟然觉得松了口气，云吸猫能获得纯粹的虚幻的快乐，那些担忧和腻烦可以排除在外，他知道享受欢愉必得承受苦痛，满足欲望自然有所得失，幸好这条冷冰冰“不允许”成为免责声明，让他还能安安心心做个没有猫的爱猫人。

他是个再理想不过的单身汉，生活健康，习惯良好，做完垃圾分类去跑步，是每天清晨的固定日程，ipad告诉他今天天气多云，微风，降雨几率40%，然后他换鞋出门，右转下楼，跟每个普通的每一天一样。

然后就捡回一只猫。

/  
公寓不允许养猫，但是他捡回来的这一只也不能送到流浪动物救助所，瘦弱的一个窝在大纸箱里，猫耳朵脏脏的还打了孔，湿漉漉的尾巴卷着大腿，最自然的想法是玩什么恶趣味的扮演游戏，喝醉了或者是离家出走，不过一个星期过去，他已经有了自己捡到的真的是只猫的觉悟。

来到家里的时候就脏兮兮的，生活当然也无法自理，抱到毛线球还真的会傻傻地笑，不怎么粘人，会自己在阁楼上玩一下午，阳光照进来也不讨厌，就蜷着睡午觉。裤子什么的从来不穿，说是有尾巴很难过。

不会天天喵喵叫还是挺好的，但是讲话也只会简单的单词连不成句，表达什么都是散装的，  
眉眼细长，皱起来会显得很可怜。  
这只猫叫他的时候也没什么不情不愿，“主人”学了几遍就说顺了，可能也根本不知道有什么含义，高声叫着使唤他倒是很顺手也很顺心。

他觉得无语，养只猫跟养个小朋友没什么区别，他一不在家就开始做自己的事情，唯一有兴趣做的事情也就是画画，买了纸张和画笔，也只是乱涂乱画的程度，用掉一大堆蜡笔，纸没了就在主人的笔记本上画，尾巴跟着画笔的痕迹一卷一卷。不知道是不是还在磨牙，喜欢咬东西，也喜欢什么都咬一咬，所以到处都是细细的小牙印，连他会议用的皮套本子都不放过。

就算真的像管教小孩，按在膝盖上打屁股也没什么用，耳朵尾巴都竖起来，本能的尖叫声内容是“喵喵”，从来也不会讨饶，什么都会接受，下次也还会再犯，痛了会哭，开心了皱起鼻子笑，爽了就闭眼睛，叫得软绵绵，生气了要弓着背，嗓子里咕噜咕噜的，不管怎么分析或总结，结论都只是：这是一只不听话的猫。

/  
戒猫的第一步是不是就是养猫？他觉得这个问题好像有点哲学意味，只缘身在此山中一样的道理，也说了，爱猫几乎可以等同于有同情心，先被可怜的外表迷惑，再被猫咪的任性搞得愤怒。

可是是不是只是因为人们把这种关系描述得太美好了呢？

他的猫最近有了新兴趣，一项脏兮兮的新兴趣。

不知道应不应该用发情期来说明，反正就是会在主人洗完澡出来后盯着看，宽大衬衫罩不住太多，硬了也只会继续盯着他，不知道怎么表达，只能硬邦邦地说：“我……”

讲不出来，主人不在家的时候想着要自己去摸索去纾解，醒了之后在团起来的被子上蹭蹭，有了舒服的感觉就一直蹭，他回来撞见也不会害怕，只是懵懵地又看定：“被子、脏了……”

做了错事也不会有做了错事的觉悟的，因为情欲脸被熏出点粉红色来，汗水把头发打湿，手腕细韧，沾了点黏稠的东西，尾巴还在被子上拍来拍去。

猫是不是做什么都这么专注这么忘我？他已经完全被忽略了，那只猫只顾着继续手上的动作，被主人生气地拉着脚踝拽过来，因为太瘦，抖起来又显得特别可怜，喵地吓了一跳，尾巴都炸毛。

“主人干什么……”，这是为数不多掌握的完整句子，他没什么好气，先把外套脱在一边：“这样会脏的，我没有说过吗？”

“可是……”，话不太会说，结结巴巴的样子就更可怜：“舒服…进去……”

“这样会…呜……”

他的猫被他吓哭了，只好从腋下伸过去手臂抱起来，“不许哭了”还带着怒气，猫咪先是被吓又是被凶，停不下来抽噎又要发抖，哭得一抽一抽的，腿间被自己揉弄得一片粉红。

如果他的猫能知道他的心思，可能又会大喊不是这样的，他只觉得这只猫在挑衅，在笨拙地诱惑，他解开腰带的动作注满怒气，他的猫被抱到主人抬头的那处，敏感穴口触到热量就开始挣扎：“不要……”

“好热……”

“你不是要舒服吗？”，他说完就毫不留情地松手破开那个地方，颤抖的猫咪吓得又哭起来：“太满了…”

“因为你不听话”

“我没有”，他真的生气了，对猫的家教也许应该更严厉一点吧，“还顶嘴！”，塞进去上下动一动，就感觉到细嫩的肠肉把他的东西紧紧包裹了个完全，小猫度过害怕的阶段，咬着他的性器歪歪扭扭地动腰，他觉着被占去主导权太丢脸，抓着手腕进得又深又狠，直到干出几声破碎的喵声呻吟。

“……没有顶嘴”，这样一直哭一直抖，他索性捏住腰固定好，挣扎是没用的，渴望抚摸的猫咪很快就向快感屈服，趴在他肩头喘得软绵绵，结果就被嵌着腰肢、操到射出来，初尝性事的猫咪哭得满脸都是眼泪，但是结束了就沉沉地睡过去，醒来好像忘掉了一样。

/  
确实是忘掉了，醒来只觉得腰有点痛，看到主人在吃饭，就凑过去也要吃，还要去抢主人嘴里的，他的猫咪依旧不知道家里的规范，被批评成为一种习惯，但是他的猫毫不在意：“脏……”

“哦……”，额前的发抖一抖，委屈地缩回来，但早已经舔得嘴角都是油光，“擦擦”，纸巾递过去，回应却是轻描淡写的一句：“擦什么？”

猫咪没有概念，也不是猫咪的错，他叹口气，只能主人皱着眉毛给擦，太过用力，擦得那只猫耳朵都立起来：“好痛！”

“我要去上班了”

“嗯”，坐在那边就吃剩下的，“不可以爬餐桌”，又一项强调了也没有用但是也还是要强调的规则，“别人的宠物不都会说什么不想主人走吗……”

他的幻想都破碎的差不多了，当然也不差今早这一次，那只猫当然还是在餐桌上爬着，主人的巴掌拍在屁股上，他的猫依旧没有概念，戒猫可能要从爱猫开始，也说了，爱猫几乎可以等同于有同情心，他是先被可怜的外表迷惑，再被猫咪的任性搞得愤怒，可是因为喜欢，也能把冷淡和古怪解读成一切可爱的据点，闹过的事情多了就自然而然地积累起回忆，最终也就逃不开这种类似于陪伴的感觉。

“嗯？”，他的希望没有回应，猫咪只会叼着鱼骨头歪歪头，不知道主人在说什么，“你倒是只想着吃我的”

“算了”，他手收回来：“给我亲一下”

“哦……”，这时候还算动作快，跪在椅子上，抬头去亲脸，又把油蹭上去，爪子还粘糊糊的，眼神懵懂，看起来还是那么脆弱那么可怜，主人叹了口气，拽张纸巾，开门走了。  
/  
他能有什么办法呢，周末在家，看那只猫坐在墙角蜷着身子发呆，跟自己的尾巴玩，他不由得有点愧疚，说了“过来”，就乖乖爬过来，还是懵懵的，叹口气抱在怀里，猫咪不知道主人怎么了，仰头看着再眨眨眼睛，安安静静任他抱着：“主人……”

“别说话”，圈在热乎乎的怀抱里，无聊了也不敢动，实在忍不住了又开口：“腰好酸……”

“啊，抱歉”，一松手就把脑袋贴在大腿上，说不清是不是在撒娇，摸摸耳朵还会一抖一抖，“要乖啊……”，他又重复，“哦”，他的猫咪又是不懂，这样的对弈也许已经成为一种游戏，愤怒之后的趣味带点脉脉温情，最后酿成一种相伴的欢喜。电视开着，怀里抱着只冷淡但是熟悉的猫咪，跟自己开一罐啤酒比起来，不知道哪个更幸福，可是只觉得微风拂面是暖的，所以这样的感觉也不赖。

三岛由纪夫说，人类最应该向猫看齐。因为再没有比猫更冷淡、更无情、更任性，并且绝不任由人类摆弄的动物了！它恐怕也是最不容易被催眠成功的动物吧，他摩挲着耳朵上那个小洞，不知道这个表示归属的痕迹是谁留下的，对上一个主人也这样吗？也许猫永远只对自己感兴趣的事情有反应，脏兮兮的小猫还是我行我素，即使戴上项圈，给耳朵打上印记，也永远只属于他自己。

可是这样也就证明。

如果你离不开他，

就是真的离不开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
